This invention relates to the synthesis, deprotection, and purification of enzymatic RNA or modified enzymatic RNA molecules in milligram to kilogram quantities with high biological activity.
The following is a brief history of the discovery and activity of enzymatic RNA molecules or ribozymes. This history is not meant to be complete but is provided only for understanding of the invention that follows. This summary is not an admission that all of the work described below is prior art to the claimed invention.
Prior to the 1970s it was thought that all genes were direct linear representations of the proteins that they encoded. This simplistic view implied that all genes were like ticker tape messages, with each triplet of DNA xe2x80x9clettersxe2x80x9d representing one protein xe2x80x9cwordxe2x80x9d in the translation. Protein synthesis occurred by first transcribing a gene from DNA into RNA (letter for letter) and then translating the RNA into protein (three letters at a time). In the mid 1970s it was discovered that some genes were not exact, linear representations of the proteins that they encode. These genes were found to contain interruptions in the coding sequence which were removed from, or xe2x80x9cspliced outxe2x80x9d of, the RNA before it became translated into protein. These interruptions in the coding sequence were given the name of intervening sequences (or introns) and the process of removing them from the RNA was termed splicing. After the discovery of introns, two questions immediately arose: i) why are introns present in genes in the first place, and ii) how do they get removed from the RNA prior to protein synthesis? The first question is still being debated, with no clear answer yet available. The second question, how introns get removed from the RNA, is much better understood after a decade and a half of intense research on this question. At least three different mechanisms have been discovered for removing introns from RNA. Two of these splicing mechanisms involve the binding of multiple protein factors which then act to correctly cut and join the RNA. A third mechanism involves cutting and joining of the RNA by the intron itself, in what was the first discovery of catalytic RNA molecules.
Cech and colleagues were trying to understand how RNA splicing was accomplished in a single-celled pond organism called Tetrahymena thermophila. They had chosen Tetrahymena thermophila as a matter of convenience, since each individual cell contains over 10,000 copies of one intron-containing gene (the gene for ribosomal RNA). They reasoned that such a large number of intron-containing RNA molecules would require a large amount of (protein) splicing factors to get the introns removed quickly. Their goal was to purify these hypothesized splicing factors and to demonstrate that the purified factors could splice the intron-containing RNA in vitro. Cech rapidly succeeded in getting RNA splicing to work in vitro, but something unusual was going on. As expected, splicing occurred when the intron-containing RNA was mixed with protein-containing extracts from Tetrahymena, but splicing also occurred when the protein extracts were left out. Cech proved that the intervening sequence RNA was acting as its own splicing factor to snip itself out of the surrounding RNA. They published this startling discovery in 1982. Continuing studies in the early 1980""s served to elucidate the complicated structure of the Tetrahymena intron and to decipher the mechanism by which self-splicing occurs. Many research groups helped to demonstrate that the specific folding of the Tetrahymena intron is critical for bringing together the parts of the RNA that will be cut and spliced. Even after splicing is complete, the released intron maintains its catalytic structure. As a consequence, the released intron is capable of carrying out additional cleavage and splicing reactions on itself (to form intron circles). By 1986, Cech was able to show that a shortened form of the Tetrahymena intron could carry out a variety of cutting and joining reactions on other pieces of RNA. The demonstration proved that the Tetrahymena intron can act as a true enzyme: i) each intron molecule was able to cut many substrate molecules while the intron molecule remained unchanged, and ii) reactions were specific for RNA molecules that contained a unique sequence (CUCU) which allowed the intron to recognize and bind the RNA. Zaug and Cech coined the term xe2x80x9cribozymexe2x80x9d to describe any ribonucleic acid molecule that has enzyme-like properties. Also in 1986, Cech showed that the RNA substrate sequence recognized by the Tetrahymena ribozyme could be changed by altering a sequence within the ribozyme itself. This property has led to the development of a number of site-specific ribozymes that have been individually designed to cleave at other RNA sequences. The Tetrahymena intron is the most well-studied of what is now recognized as a large class of introns, Group I introns. The overall folded structure, including several sequence elements, is conserved among the Group I introns, as is the general mechanism of splicing. Like the Tetrahymena intron, some members of this class are catalytic, i.e. the intron itself is capable of the self-splicing reaction. Other Group I introns require additional (protein) factors, presumably to help the intron fold into and/or maintain its active structure. While the Tetrahymena intron is relatively large, (413 nucleotides) a shortened form of at least one other catalytic intron (SunY intron of phage T4, 180 nucleotides) may prove advantageous not only because of its smaller size but because it undergoes self-splicing at an even faster rate than the Tetrahymena intron.
Ribonuclease P (RNAseP) is an enzyme comprised of both RNA and protein components which are responsible for converting precursor tRNA molecules into their final form by trimming extra RNA off one of their ends. RNAseP activity has been found in all organisms tested, but the bacterial enzymes have been the most studied. The function of RNAseP has been studied since the mid-1970s by many labs. In the late 1970s, Sidney Altman and his colleagues showed that the RNA component of RNAseP is essential for its processing activity; however, they also showed that the protein component also was required for processing under their experimental conditions. After Cech""s discovery of self-splicing by the Tetrahymena intron, the requirement for both protein and RNA components in RNAseP was reexamined. In 1983, Altman and Pace showed that the RNA was the enzymatic component of the RNAseP complex. This demonstrated that an RNA molecule was capable of acting as a true enzyme, processing numerous tRNA molecules without itself undergoing any change. The folded structure of RNAseP RNA has been determined, and while the sequence is not strictly conserved between RNAs from different organisms, this higher order structure is. It is thought that the protein component of the RNAseP complex may serve to stabilize the folded RNA in vivo At least one RNA position important both to substrate recognition and to determination of the cleavage site has been identified, however little else is known about the active site. Because tRNA sequence recognition is minimal, it is clear that some aspect(s) of the tRNA structure must also be involved in substrate recognition and cleavage activity. The size of RNAseP RNA ( greater than 350 nucleotides), and the complexity of the substrate recognition, may limit the potential for the use of an RNAseP-like RNA in therapeutics. However, the size of RNAseP is being trimmed down (a molecule of only 290 nucleotides functions reasonably well). In addition, substrate recognition has been simplified by the recent discovery that RNAseP RNA can cleave small RNAs lacking the natural tRNA secondary structure if an additional RNA (containing a xe2x80x9cguidexe2x80x9d sequence and a sequence element naturally present at the end of all tRNAs) is present as well.
Symons and colleagues identified two examples of a self-cleaving RNA that differed from other forms of catalytic RNA already reported. Symons was studying the propagation of the avocado sunblotch viroid (ASV), an RNA virus that infects avocado plants. Symons demonstrated that as little as 55 nucleotides of the ASV RNA was capable of folding in such a way as to cut itself into two pieces. It is thought that in vivo self-cleavage of these RNAs is responsible for cutting the RNA into single genome-length pieces during viral propagation. Symons discovered that variations on the minimal catalytic sequence from ASV could be found in a number of other plant pathogenic RNAs as well. Comparison of these sequences revealed a common structural design consisting of three stems and loops connected by central loop containing many conserved (invariant from one RNA to the next) nucleotides. The predicted secondary structure for this catalytic RNA reminded the researchers of the head of a hammer consisting of three double helical domains, stems I, II and III and a catalytic core (FIGS. 1 and 2a); thus it was named as such. Uhlenbeck was successful in separating the catalytic region of the ribozyme from that of the substrate. Thus, it became possible to assemble a hammerhead ribozyme from 2 (or 3) small synthetic RNAs. A 19-nucleotide catalytic region and a 24-nucleotide substrate, representing division of the hammerhead domain, along the axes of stems I and II (FIG. 2b) were sufficient to support specific cleavage. The catalytic domain of numerous hammerhead ribozymes have now been studied by both the Uhlenbeck and Symons groups with regard to defining the nucleotides required for specific assembly and catalytic activity and determining the rates of cleavage under various conditions.
Haseloff and Gerlach showed it was possible to divide the domains of the hammerhead ribozyme in a different manner, division of the hammerhead domain along the axes of stems I and III (FIG. 2c). By doing so, they placed most of the required sequences in the strand that didn""t get cut (the ribozyme) and only a required UH where H=C, A, U in the strand that did get cut (the substrate). This resulted in a catalytic ribozyme that could be designed to cleave any UH RNA sequence embedded within a longer xe2x80x9csubstrate recognitionxe2x80x9d sequence. The specific cleavage of a long mRNA, in a predictable manner using several such hammerhead ribozymes, was reported in 1988. A further development was the division of the catalytic hammerhead domain along the axes of stems III and II (FIG. 2d, Jeffries and Symons, Nucleic Acids. Res. 1989, 17, 1371-1377.)
One plant pathogen RNA (from the negative strand of the tobacco ringspot virus) undergoes self-cleavage but cannot be folded into the consensus hammerhead structure described above. Bruening and colleagues have independently identified a 50-nucleotide catalytic domain for this RNA. In 1990, Hampel and Tritz succeeded in dividing the catalytic domain into two parts that could act as substrate and ribozyme in a multiple-turnover, cutting reaction (FIG. 3). As with the hammerhead ribozyme, the hairpin catalytic portion contains most of the sequences required for catalytic activity while only a short sequence (GUC in this case) is required in the target. Hampel and Tritz described the folded structure of this RNA as consisting of a single hairpin and coined the term xe2x80x9chairpinxe2x80x9d ribozyme (Bruening and colleagues use the term xe2x80x9cpaperclipxe2x80x9d for this ribozyme motif, see, FIG. 3). Continuing experiments suggest an increasing number of similarities between the hairpin and hammerhead ribozymes in respect to both binding of target RNA and mechanism of cleavage. At the same time, the minimal size of the hairpin ribozyme is still 50-60% larger than the minimal hammerhead ribozyme.
Hepatitis Delta Virus (HDV) is a virus whose genome consists of single-stranded RNA. A small region (xcx9c80 nucleotides, FIG. 4) in both the genomic RNA, and in the complementary anti-genomic RNA, is sufficient to support self-cleavage. As the most recently discovered ribozyme, HDV""s ability to self-cleave has only been studied for a few years, but is interesting because of its connection to a human disease. In 1991, Been and Perrotta proposed a secondary structure for the HDV RNAs that is conserved between the genomic and anti-genomic RNAs and is necessary for catalytic activity. Separation of the HDV RNA into xe2x80x9cribozymexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d portions has recently been achieved by Been, but the rules for targeting different substrate RNAs have not yet been determined fully (see, FIG. 4). Been has also succeeded in reducing the size of the HDV ribozyme to xcx9c60 nucleotides.
The Table I lists some of the characteristics of the ribozymes discussed above.
Ribozymes are RNA molecules having an enzymatic activity which is able to repeatedly cleave other separate RNA molecules in a nucleotide base sequence specific manner. It is said that such enzymatic RNA molecules can be targeted to virtually any RNA transcript and efficient cleavage has been achieved in vitro. Kim et al., 84 Proc. Nat. Acad. of Sci. USA 8788, 1987; Haseloff and Gerlach, 334 Nature 585, 1988; Cech, 260 JAMA 3030, 1988; and Jefferies et al., 17 Nucleic Acid Research 1371, 1989.
Six basic varieties of naturally-occurring enzymatic RNAs are known presently. Each can catalyze the hydrolysis of RNA phosphodiester bonds in trans (and thus can cleave other RNA molecules) under physiological conditions. Table I summarizes some of the characteristics of these ribozymes. In general, enzymatic nucleic acids act by first binding to a target RNA. Such binding occurs through the target binding portion of a enzymatic nucleic acid which is held in close proximity to an enzymatic portion of the molecule that acts to cleave the target RNA. Thus, the enzymatic nucleic acid first recognizes and then binds a target RNA through complementary base-pairing, and once bound to the correct site, acts enzymatically to cut the target RNA. Strategic cleavage of such a target RNA will destroy its ability to direct synthesis of an encoded protein. After an enzymatic nucleic acid has bound and cleaved its RNA target, it is released from that RNA to search for another target and can repeatedly bind and cleave new targets.
By xe2x80x9cenzymatic RNA moleculexe2x80x9d it is meant an RNA molecule which has complementarity in a substrate binding region to a specified mRNA target, and also has an enzymatic activity which is active to specifically cleave that mRNA. That is, the enzymatic RNA molecule is able to intermolecularly cleave mRNA and thereby inactivate a target mRNA molecule. This complementarity functions to allow sufficient hybridization of the enzymatic RNA molecule to the target RNA-to allow the cleavage to occur. One hundred percent complementarity is preferred, but complementarity as low as 50-75% may also be useful in this invention. For in vivo treatment, complementarity between 30 and 45 bases is preferred; although lower numbers are also useful.
By xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d is meant a nucleotide sequence that can form hydrogen bond(s) with other nucleotide sequence by either traditional Watson-Crick or other non-traditional types (for example Hoogsteen type) of base-paired interactions.
The enzymatic nature of a ribozyme is advantageous over other technologies, such as antisense technology (where a nucleic acid molecule simply binds to a nucleic acid target to block its translation) since the concentration of ribozyme necessary to affect a therapeutic treatment is lower than that of an antisense oligonucleotide. This advantage reflects the ability of the ribozyme to act enzymatically. Thus, a single ribozyme molecule is able to cleave many molecules of target RNA. In addition, the ribozyme is a highly specific inhibitor, with the specificity of inhibition depending not only on the base pairing mechanism of binding to the target RNA, but also on the mechanism of target RNA cleavage. Single mismatches, or base-substitutions, near the site of cleavage can completely eliminate catalytic activity of a ribozyme. Similar mismatchees in antisense molecules do not prevent their action (Woolf, T. M., et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89, 7305-7309). Thus, the specificity of action of a ribozyme is greater than that of an antisense oligonucleotide binding the same RNA site.
In preferred embodiments of this invention, the enzymatic nucleic acid molecule is formed in a hammerhead or hairpin motif, but may also be formed in the motif of a hepatitis delta virus, group I intron or RNaseP RNA (in association with an RNA guide sequence) or Neurospora VS RNA. Examples of such hammerhead motifs are described by Rossi et al., 1992, Aids Research and Human Retroviruses 8, 183, of hairpin motifs by Hampel et al., EPA 0360257, Hampel and Tritz, 1989 Biochemistry 28, 4929, and Hampel et al., 1990 Nucleic Acids Res. 18, 299, and an example of the hepatitis delta virus motif is described by Perrotta and Been, 1992 Biochemistry 31, 16; of the RNaseP motif by Guerrier-Takada et al., 1983 Cell 35, 849, Neurospora VS RNA ribozyme motif is described by Collins (Saville and Collins, 1990 Cell 61, 685-696; Saville and Collins, 1991 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88, 8826-8830; Collins and Olive, 1993 Biochemistry 32, 2795-2799) and of the Group I intron by Cech et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,071. These specific motifs are not limiting in the invention and those skilled in the art will recognize that all that is important in an enzymatic nucleic acid molecule of this invention which is complementary to one or more of the target gene RNA regions, and that it have nucleotide sequences within or surrounding that substrate binding site which impart an RNA cleaving activity to the molecule.
Enzymatic nucleic acids act by first binding to a target RNA (or DNA, see Cech U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,818). Such binding occurs through the target binding portion of an enzymatic nucleic acid which is held in close proximity to an enzymatic portion of molecule that acts to cleave the target RNA. Thus, the enzymatic nucleic acid first recognizes and then binds a target RNA through complementary base-pairing, and once bound to the correct site, acts enzymatically to cut the target RNA. Cleavage of such a target RNA will destroy its ability to direct synthesis of an encoded protein. After an enzymatic nucleic acid has bound and cleaved its RNA target it is released from that RNA to search for another target and can repeatedly bind and cleave new targets.
The invention provides a method for producing a class of enzymatic cleaving agents or antisense molecules which exhibit a high degree of specificity for the RNA or DNA of a desired target. The enzymatic nucleic acid or antisense molecule is preferably targeted to a highly conserved sequence region of a target such that specific treatment of a disease or condition can be provided with a single enzymatic nucleic acid. Such, nucleic acid molecules can be delivered exogenously to specific cells as required. In the preferred hammerhead motif the small size (less than 60 nucleotides, preferably between 30-40 nucleotides in length) of the molecule allows the cost of treatment to be reduced compared to other ribozyme motifs.
Synthesis of nucleic acids greater than 100 nucleotides in length is difficult using automated methods, and the therapeutic cost of such molecules is prohibitive. In this invention, small enzymatic nucleic acid motifs (e.g., of the hammerhead structure) are used for exogenous delivery. The simple structure of these molecules increases the ability of the enzymatic nucleic acid to invade targeted regions of the mRNA structure. Unlike the situation when the hammerhead structure is included within longer transcripts, there are no non-enzymatic nucleic acid flanking sequences to interfere with correct folding of the enzymatic nucleic acid structure or with complementary regions.
Generally, RNA is synthesized and purified by methodologies based on: tetrazole to activate the RNA amidite, NH4OH to remove the exocyclic amino protecting groups, tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride (TBAF) to remove the 2xe2x80x2-OH alkylsilyl protecting groups, and gel purification and analysis of the deprotected RNA. In particular this applies to, but is not limited to, a certain class of RNA molecules, ribozymes. These may be formed either chemically or using enzymatic methods. Examples of the chemical synthesis, deprotection, purification and analysis procedures are provided by Usman et al., 1987 J. American Chem. Soc., 109, 7845, Scaringe et al. Nucleic Acids Res. 1990, 18, 5433-5341, Perreault et al. Biochemistry 1991, 30 4020-4025, and Slim and Gait Nucleic Acids Res. 1991, 19, 1183-1188. Odai et al. FEBS Lett. 1990, 267, 150-152 describes a reverse phase chromatographic purification of RNA fragments used to form a ribozyme. All the above noted references are all hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The aforementioned chemical synthesis, deprotection, purification and analysis procedures are time consuming (10-15 m coupling times) and may also be affected by inefficient activation of the RNA amidites by tetrazole, time consuming (6-24 h) and incomplete deprotection of the exocyclic amino protecting groups by NH4OH, time consuming (6-24 h), incomplete and difficult to desalt TBAF-catalyzed removal of the alkylsilyl protecting groups, time consuming and low capacity purification of the RNA by gel electrophoresis, and low resolution analysis of the RNA by gel electrophoresis.
Imazawa and Eckstein, 1979 J. Org. Chem., 12, 2039, describe the synthesis of 2xe2x80x2-amino-2xe2x80x2-deoxyribofuranosyl purines. They state thatxe2x80x94
xe2x80x9cTo protect the 2xe2x80x2-amino function, we selected the trifluoroacetyl group which can easily be removed.xe2x80x9d
This invention concerns the chemical synthesis, deprotection, and purification of RNA, enzymatic RNA or modified RNA molecules in greater than milligram quantities with high biological activity. Applicant has determined that the synthesis of enzymatically active RNA in high yield and quantity is dependent upon certain critical steps used during its preparation. Specifically, it is important that the RNA phosphoramidites are coupled efficiently in terms of both yield and time, that correct exocyclic amino protecting groups be used, that the appropriate conditions for the removal of the exocyclic amino protecting groups and the alkylsilyl protecting groups on the 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl are used, and that the correct work-up and purification procedure of the resulting ribozyme be used.
To obtain a correct synthesis in terms of yield and biological activity of a large RNA molecule (i.e., about 30 to 40 nucleotide bases), the protection of the amino functions of the bases requires either amide or substituted amide protecting groups, which must be, on the one hand, stable enough to survive the conditions of synthesis, and on the other hand, removable at the end of the synthesis. These requirements are met by the amide protecting groups shown in FIG. 6, in particular, benzoyl for adenosine, isobutyryl or benzoyl for cytidine, and isobutyryl for guanosine, which may be removed at the end of the synthesis by incubating the RNA in NH3/EtOH (ethanolic ammonia) for 20 h at 65xc2x0 C. In the case of the phenoxyacetyl type protecting groups shown in FIG. 6 on guanosine and adenosine and acetyl protecting groups on cytidine, an incubation in ethanolic ammonia for 4 h at 65xc2x0 C. is used to obtain complete removal of these protecting groups. Removal of the alkylsilyl 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl protecting groups can be accomplished using a tetrahydrofuran solution of TBAF at room temperature for 8-24 h.
The most quantitative procedure for recovering the fully deprotected RNA molecule is by either ethanol precipitation, or an anion exchange cartridge desalting, as described in Scaringe et al. Nucleic Acids Res. 1990, 18, 5433-5341. The purification of the long RNA sequences may be accomplished by a two-step chromatographic procedure in which the molecule is first purified on a reverse phase column with either the trityl group at the 5xe2x80x2 position on or off. This purification is accomplished using an acetonitrile gradient with triethylammonium or bicarbonate salts as the aqueous phase. In the case of the trityl on purification, the trityl group may be removed by the addition of an acid and drying of the partially purified RNA molecule. The final purification is carried out on an anion exchange column, using alkali metal perchlorate salt gradients to elute the fully purified RNA molecule as the appropriate metal salts, e.g. Na+, Li+ etc. A final de-salting step on a small reverse-phase cartridge completes the purification procedure. Applicant has found that such a procedure not only fails to adversely affect activity of a ribozyme, but may improve its activity to cleave target RNA molecules.
Applicant has also determined that significant (see Tables 2-4) improvements in the yield of desired full length product (FLP) can be obtained by:
1. Using 5-S-alkyltetrazole at a delivered or effective concentration of 0.25-0.5 M or 0.15-0.35 M for the activation of the RNA (or analogue) amidite during the coupling step. (By delivered is meant that the actual amount of chemical in the reaction mix is known. This is possible for large scale synthesis since the reaction vessel is of size sufficient to allow such manipulations. The term effective means that available amount of chemical actually provided to the reaction mixture that is able to react with the other reagents present in the mixture. Those skilled in the art will recognize the meaning of these terms from the examples provided herein.) The time for this step is shortened from 10-15 m, vide supra, to 5-10 m. Alkyl, as used herein, refers to a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon, including straight-chain, branched-chain, and cyclic alkyl groups. Preferably, the alkyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, more preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted the substituted group(s) is preferably, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2 or N(CH3)2, amino, or SH. The term also includes alkenyl groups which are unsaturated hydrocarbon groups containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond, including straight-chain, branched-chain, and cyclic groups. Preferably, the alkenyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkenyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, more preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkenyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted the substituted group(s) is preferably, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, N(CH3)2, amino, or SH. The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d also includes alkynyl groups which have an unsaturated hydrocarbon group containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond, including straight-chain, branched-chain, and cyclic groups. Preferably, the alkynyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkynyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, more preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkynyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted the substituted group(s) is preferably, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2 or N(CH3)2, amino or SH.
Such alkyl groups may also include aryl, alkylaryl, carbocyclic aryl, heterocyclic aryl, amide and ester groups. An xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d group refers to an aromatic group which has at least one ring having a conjugated xcfx80 electron system and includes carbocyclic aryl, heterocyclic aryl and biaryl groups, all of which may be optionally substituted. The preferred substituent(s) of aryl groups are halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxyl, SH, OH, cyano, alkoxy, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, and amino groups. An xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d group refers to an alkyl group (as described above) covalently joined to an aryl group (as described above. Carbocyclic aryl groups are groups wherein the ring atoms on the aromatic ring are all carbon atoms. The carbon atoms are optionally substituted. Heterocyclic aryl groups are groups having from 1 to 3 heteroatoms as ring atoms in the aromatic ring and the remainder of the ring atoms are carbon atoms. Suitable heteroatoms include oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen, and include furanyl, thienyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, N-lower alkyl pyrrolo, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl and the like, all optionally substituted. An xe2x80x9camidexe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R, where R is either alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl or hydrogen. An xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, where R is either alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl or hydrogen.
2. Using 5-S-alkyltetrazole at an effective, or final, concentration of 0.1-0.35 M for the activation of the RNA (or analogue) amidite during the coupling step. The time for this step is shortened from 10-15 m, vide supra, to 5-10 m.
3. Using alkylamine (MA, where alkyl is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl) or NH4OH/alkylamine (AMA, with the same preferred alkyl groups as noted for MA) @ 65xc2x0 C. for 10-15 m to remove the exocyclic amino protecting groups (vs 4-20 h @ 55-65xc2x0 C. using NH4OH/EtOH or NH3/EtOH, vide supra). Other alkylamines, e.g. ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine etc. may also be used.
4. Using anhydrous triethylamine-hydrogen fluoride (aHF.TEA) @ 65xc2x0 C. for 0.5-1.5 h to remove the 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl alkylsilyl protecting group (vs 8-24 h using TBAF, vide supra or TEA.3HF for 24 h (Gasparutto et al. Nucleic Acids Res. 1992, 20, 5159-5166). Other alkylamine.HF complexes may also be used, e.g. trimethylamine or diisopropylethylamine.
5. The use of anion-exchange resins to purify and/or analyze the fully deprotected RNA. These resins include, but are not limited to, quartenary or tertiary amino derivatized stationary phases such as silica or polystyrene. Specific examples include Dionex-NA100(copyright), Mono-Q(copyright), Poros-Q(copyright).
Thus, in various aspects, the invention features an improved method for the coupling of RNA phosphoramidites; for the removal of amide or substituted amide protecting groups; and for the removal of 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl alkylsilyl protecting groups. Such methods enhance the production of RNA or analogs of the type described above (e.g., with substituted 2xe2x80x2-groups), and allow efficient synthesis of large amounts of such RNA. Such RNA may also have enzymatic activity and be purified without loss of that activity. While specific examples are given herein, those in the art will recognize that equivalent chemical reactions can be performed with the alternative chemicals noted above, which can be optimized and selected by routine experimentation.
In another aspect, the invention features an improved method for the purification or analysis of RNA or enzymatic RNA molecules (e.g. 28-70 nucleotides in length) by passing said RNA or enzymatic RNA molecule over an HPLC, e.g., reverse phase and/or an anion exchange chromatography column. The method of purification improves the catalytic activity of enzymatic RNAs over the gel purification method (see FIG. 8).
This invention also features a method for preparation of pure enzymatically active ribozymes (of size between 28 and 70 nucleotide bases) in sodium, potassium or magnesium salt form by a two step purification method. Generally the method is applicable to both synthetically and enzymatically produced ribozymes, and entails use of high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) techniques on reverse phase columns. Unlike gel purification, HPLC purification as described in this application can be applied to virtually unlimited amounts of purified material. This allows generation of kilogram quantities of ribozymes in each purification batch.
Thus, in another aspect, the invention features a method for purification of an enzymatic RNA molecule of 28-70 nucleotide bases by passing that enzymatic RNA molecule over a high pressure liquid chromatography column. Surprisingly, applicant has determined that enzymatically active ribozymes can be purified in the desired salt form by the described HPLC or anion exchange methodology.
In preferred embodiments, the method includes passing the enzymatically active RNA molecule over a reverse phase HPLC column; the enzymatically active RNA molecule is produced in a synthetic chemical method and not by an enzymatic process; and the enzymatic RNA molecule contains a 5xe2x80x2-DMT group, and the 5xe2x80x2-DMT-containing enzymatically active RNA molecule is passed over a reverse phase HPLC column to separate it from other RNA molecules.
In a related aspect, the invention features pure ribozyme in a Na+, K+, or Mg2+ salt form. By xe2x80x9cpurexe2x80x9d is meant that the ribozyme is preferably provided free of other contaminants, and is at least 85% in the desired salt form.
Thus, the purification of long RNA molecules may be accomplished using anion exchange chromatography, particularly in conjunction with alkali perchlorate salts. This system may be used to purify very long RNA molecules. In particular, it is advantageous to use a Dionex NucleoPak 100(copyright) or a Pharmacia Mono Q(copyright) anion exchange column for the purification of RNA by the anion exchange method. This anion exchange purification may be used following a reverse-phase purification or prior to reverse phase purification. This method results in the formation of a sodium salt of the ribozyme during the chromatography. Replacement of the sodium alkali earth salt by other metal salts, e.g., lithium, magnesium or calcium perchlorate, yields the corresponding salt of the RNA molecule during the purification.
In the case of the 2-step purification procedure, in which the first step is a reverse phase purification followed by an anion exchange step, the reverse phase purification is best accomplished using polymeric, e.g. polystyrene based, reverse-phase media, using either a 5xe2x80x2-trityl-on or 5xe2x80x2-trityl-off method. Either molecule may be recovered using this reverse-phase method, and then, once detritylated, the two fractions may be pooled and then submitted to an anion exchange purification step as described above.
The method includes passing the enzymatically active RNA molecule over a reverse phase HPLC column; the enzymatically active RNA molecule is produced in a synthetic chemical method and not by an enzymatic process; and the enzymatic RNA molecule is partially blocked, and the partially blocked enzymatically active RNA molecule is passed over a reverse phase HPLC column to separate it from other RNA molecules.
In more preferred embodiments, the enzymatically active RNA molecule, after passage over the reverse phase HPLC column, is deprotected and passed over a second reverse phase HPLC column (which may be the same as the reverse phase HPLC column), to remove the enzymatic RNA molecule from other components. In addition, the column is a silica or organic polymer-based C4, C8 or C18 column having a porosity of at least 125 xc3x85, preferably 300 xc3x85, and a particle size of at least 2 xcexcm, preferably 5 xcexcm.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.
The drawings will first briefly be described.